


Catalyst

by sapphic_maul



Series: Align [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Cults, Demons, Devils, Fallen Angels, Mages, Magic, Multi, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_maul/pseuds/sapphic_maul
Summary: This is the first installment of The Mage Association's records of the Apocalypse Chain, which started due to the diabolical schemes of wanted cult Et Ave Regina.In this volume I am recording the travels of seer mage Millicent Violet and her dear friend and partner Z as they join forces with one of heaven's guardian angels Adira Brady to prevent a dastardly plot.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Align [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573429
Kudos: 1





	Catalyst

_Entry 1: Inevitable Devastation_

_ Death is promised to all, but it does not guarantee reconciliation. Those are the words I grew up with. They are the words I heard every night as my eyes sealed and my mind drifted off to sleep. I’m not sure who says them, but they must have cared for me a great deal, if they insist on repeating themselves so often. _

_ Now I am dead.  _

_ The voice was correct- I was promised Death and she came to me, cloaked in diamonds and feathers. She smiled.  _ **_“You are extraordinary and you will continue to be so.”_ ** _ She was a strange one, Death. She had a rather motherly voice, not one I expected from a denizen of Hell, an ancient one at that.  _ **_“Do not be frightened. Take my hand.”_ **

_ I remember following her through tunnels of brilliance and misfortune and over ridges draped in light and darkness.  _

**_“Here we are.”_ ** _ She finally uttered.  _ **_“You can let go.”_ **

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ I have been dead for thousands of years and I have seen many things transpire- on Earth and in Heaven.  _

_ I have been dead and I have made far worse mistakes as a wayward soul than I did as a human. _

_ I am dead and I am isolated.  _

_ I am dead and I am desperately trying to tell this story- a story of how the corrupt and the pure welded together- how the world came to be- and how it ended.  _

_ The Association is only giving me a limited time to write everything down, before I am nothing.  _

_. _

__

_. _

__

_ Because, after all, death is no guarantee of reconciliation.  _

__

_ Read with care, _

__

_ Former Archangel Raphael _

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to keep up with the story outside of updates, including character profiles, voice recordings, and lore, please follow time_to_align on Instagram.


End file.
